The way it's got to be
by lollzie
Summary: Spoilers for Series 2 Episode 3. Simon gets a new girlfriend and Alisha is jealous. She realises her feelings for Simon, but knows she can't admit them to the gang. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Misfits or E4. But I so wish I did. Maybe if I put it on my Christmas list ;) **

**A/N Spoilers for Misfits Series 2 episode 3**

**The way it's got to be**

Simon's P.O.V

Nathan wanted us all to go to a bar again. I was glad I wasn't the only one feeling dubious about the whole thing, especially after what had happened last time. But as long as we didn't take any drugs we would be fine. Or at least that's what Nathan said. Not that I was reassured much by that. When we got there I knew I was way out of my comfort zone. The others went out partying regularly or they at least knew how to act normally in public places, but I was beyond awkward.

I never knew what to say to people so when we got to the club and had all split up from each other I just sat down by the bar, a can of beer in my hands, watching the others.

Nathan and Kelly were dancing together, I still don't know whether those two are together or not. If their not then I think they should be. They look right with each other and their personalities seem to meld together. They seem to complete one another.

Turning my head away from them, so no more lovey dovey thoughts were made I saw Curtis dancing with a girl. I couldn't see her face but I knew it definitely wasn't Alisha. They had split up a couple of days ago and were still in the awkward post breakup stage. Not that I had any experience in that department, in the one and only relationship I had been in, I had ended up smashing my partners skull into a door. Not really the best way to end it.

Shaking myself mentally I turned to the other end of the bar where Alisha was sat, chatting to some guys. When I looked up, she wasn't looking at any of her admirers but she was staring at me. We both made eye contact before she hurriedly looked away. She did that a lot now, staring at me. I don't why, she's suddenly so interested in me, but I don't want to ask her about it, in case I embarrass her. Chances are, she doesn't even know when she does it. Sighing I take another sip from my can.

A shadow fell over me however, blocking the blare from the disco lights. Turning around I came face to face with a twenty something brunette.

"Hey," she started uncertainly. "I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" she was almost shouting, the music was so loud. I looked behind me in case she was talking to some one else. After all why would she be interested in me? But there was no-one behind me, actually there was no-one near me, which could only mean?

"No you." she laughed gently. I nodded, my beer lay on the bar forgotten. I took this beautiful girls hand and we went over to the main dancing area, where most of her mates were. As I passed Alisha, I gave her a smile, not understanding the almost angry look she gave to my new found interest.

MisfitsMisfitsMisfits

Alisha P.O.V

Everyone winced when I unintentionally slammed the locker door shut. "Sorry," I muttered, nursing my head before fixing my frizzy hair.

"s'alright," Simon muttered, nursing his head as well. Once again my legs turned to jelly. Ever since I found out that the future version of him was Super Hoodie and that we were together he never left my thoughts. I had to be careful around Kelly. When I was near her I tried to think of different things, some of them weren't really that normal. The other day I was thinking about the night I had just spent with the future Simon when I saw Kelly walk in. Hurriedly I tried to count up to a hundred in Spanish as we were taught it in school. Not that I ever paid attention, so it wasn't an easy thing to do.

I spent most of my nights in Simon's underground base. In fact I had a few outfits there, so I wouldn't turn up to community service with the same clothes on two days running. I didn't want to make the other suspicious.

Even though I spent so much time there, I still wasn't any closer to finding out what the future was like and why he was here. Good thing I wasn't a detective then. He was so damn secretive, just like this Simon. Whenever I asked him about it, he would hurriedly change the subject or distract me, in his own special way. But I wasn't complaining, it was so nice to be touched again. I had forgotten how it felt, it was nice to be touched with out some one wanting to have sex instantly with me as well. As I was putting some lip gloss on I saw Nathan turn to the quietest member of the group. "Who was that girl you were with last night?"

Simon immediately turned a bright shade of red and started to shuffle round awkwardly. I instantly felt pleased, the way he was acting now, was a sure sign that it hadn't gone great. I know it was a horrible and cruel thing to feel, and future Simon had said I wasn't his first but every time I saw him chatting to a girl I couldn't help but feel jealous. I'm not even with _him _but it still feels like he cheating on me. Like when I was still with Curtis. It was one of the reasons he ended it with me. I had become too distant and hard with him.

The relationship I had, had with him wasn't even a real relationship anyway. All we did was wank ourselves off in the store cupboard. And even though I hadn't gone out to a fancy restaurant with Future Simon he had cooked me a romantic meal in his underground base. It wasn't perfect (turns out he's a crap cook) but it was good enough for me. I turned to look at him better like everyone else had to see him pulling out a scrap of paper from his pocket. A few digits were wrote on them.

"Result," Curtis said, clapping him on the back. Everyone looked pleased for him as well, even Nathan.

"So what's her name?" Kelly asked, scraping her hair back into it's usual ponytail.

"Holly," Simon said, still uncomfortable with the amount of attention he was getting. But the way he said her name, it made my heart almost break. He said it with so much adoration, even though he had only met her last night. Pushing past Kelly I snapped. "We better go before the probation worker starts nagging us." With that I slammed the door shut behind me, ignoring the gob-smacked faces I had left behind.

MisfitsMisfitsMisfits

No P.O.V

The day passed by uneventfully, the misfits had to pick up litter in the local park and when they returned to the community centre they were all smelling very much like crap. Alisha and Curtis had started talking to each other, but she had been acting frosty with Simon all day, much to the mixed concern and amusement of the others. They all went into the private showers and tried to make sure they got as much hot water as they could. When they had dried off, they were told they could all go home by Shaun, who then left swiftly.

Normally they all walked home, except for Nathan who lived at the community centre and sometimes Kelly who would stay with him for a couple of hours. But today a small red convertible was waiting outside the dank building. In the drivers seat sat the brunette from the night before. She was wearing some designer shades and a turquoise tank top. Her brown hair was flowing down her back like a waterfall. She looked up and got out of her car when she saw them emerging. Simon's face split into a huge smile. He ran ahead of the group, who were watching on interested. Simon hugged the brunette before kissing her lightly on the lips. Nathan let out a long low wolf whistle, and Simon turned away from the girl, keeping his hand on hers.

"Guys this is Holly. Holly this is Nathan, Curtis, Kelly and Alisha." As Simon said each of their names they all replied with a pleasant hi or hello, except Alisha who gave her a cold glare.

"Urr right then," Simon said, thrown off by Alisha's odd behaviour.

"So babe," Holly said, turning to Simon. "I have some reservations at Luigi's for tonight," she continued on, whispering and muttering so quietly only Simon could hear her. Simon's smile grew and grew and soon enough they had climbed into the bright red car and drove away. The group watched till it was out of sight.

"So who reckons he'll be getting some tonight," Nathan asked jokingly, crying out in pain when Kelly elbowed him in the ribs. Alisha unable to listen about this any longer pushed past them, making sure that she didn't touch their skin before storming off. She knew where she was going, instantly, and before long she started jogging there. When she was halfway there, she realised that future Simon was right, she did fall in love with him.

MisfitsMisfitsMisfits

Alisha's P.O.V

The lift door opened in it's usual loud way and I was met with the usual sights. The clocks were still ticking down to numerous events and there were still numerous pictures of us pinned on the walls. And there was him, he was in a dark sleeveless top lifting weights, although he put them down when I got there. "Heya,"

"Holly was all I said, my arms crossed.

"Ah, I see."

"Is she?" even though I didn't finish we both knew I was asking if this was the girl he was going to lose his virginity to. Simon gave a small nod. "When?" He didn't say anything, but he glanced over at the clocks. "Please tell me you didn't have one of those events down as you losing your virginity."

He smiled, that smile I love. "It's an important moment in my life. Leading to me becoming the man I am today."  
Nodding, I gave a small smile, and even at the joke I still couldn't help but feel worried.

"Why? Why did you go out with that skank?" Holly was probably a lovely girl, but she was stealing Simon away from me. My Simon.

His eyes turned hard for a fraction of a second before he replied quietly. "I never had any better offers." I bit my lip before going over to him for a comforting hug.

MisfitsMisfitsMisfits

No P.O.V

Simon and Holly had been dating for just over nine days before he came into the community centre one morning, a tell tale smile plastered on his face. Everyone figured out what had happened and it became the source of conversation for most of the morning as they scrubbed graffiti off the walls, much to Alisha's annoyance. She had become more and more frosty with Simon, much to the amusement of the others and she was really regretting it. How could they ever fall in love with one another when she was acting so bitchy to him.

The conversation was halted however when they spotted the mysterious masked stranger standing on top of a building, watching them intently. They all stood in a silent stand off before he back flipped off the other side, of the council blocks. For a while after they were all talking about who it could be, and for once Alisha didn't try and stop them. She made a mental note to thank Future Simon that night, she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take before she snapped and marched right up to the present day Simon and kissed him full on the lips. Whether they were in front of anyone or didn't really matter to her. Which probably wasn't the best thing to do.

MisfitsMisfitsMisfits

Holly dumped Simon a month after they had started dating. He was devastated and so was Alisha. She hated seeing him so distraught and not being able to comfort him. The day after he was dumped, the gang all went to a small quiet pub to help him drown his sorrows. Whilst there Nathan and Kelly went off to the pool table together, and Curtis left early because he had to go to a family dinner, leaving only Simon and Alisha at the table.

"You probably think I'm an idiot." Simon said, his voice surprisingly steady after his fourth beer.

"Not at all," at Simon's questioning look, Alisha continued. "We've all been there. I know I have plenty of times,"

"Was it like this when you and Curtis split up?"

Alisha shook her head. "Mine and Curtis' relationship wasn't exactly romantic. I wasn't really devastated when we broke it off," The pair then fell into a comfortable silence.

"Do you remember when I said that I that I think beautiful girls have it harder," Alisha nodded, not sure where this was going. "Well I do think that you are really beautiful."

Alisha smiled, her heart was pounding so loudly she was surprised Simon couldn't hear it. At that moment she wanted to lean over and kiss him so bad. But she knew that if she messed up the time lines, it could all go horribly wrong. Instead of staring at the guy she loved she looked out the window, which was directly behind him. What she saw was definitely not what she was expecting. Future Simon was standing there, in his usual disguise. He gave a sharp nod and a thumbs up before disappearing. At that moment Alisha knew what she could do. She knew that now was her time. "So Simon," he looked up to her. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?"

**So what did you think. Love it, hate it? I really love the Alisha/Simon pairing and like many people didn't even think about it, until it became reality. Before that episode I mainly thought Alisha was only created for Curtis, as she has had no main story-lines of her own and was quite 2-D. But now that they've been shown together I can't get enough of it and really hope they stay together (am I the only one who thinks the writer of this show will have something up his sleeve about the whole thing, let's just hope he doesn't.) I also love the whole twist with Simon being the Superhoodie. It was really unexpected but that's what I love about this show. Anyway I'll stop rambling and let you review *hint hint* **

**Lollzie xox**


End file.
